


The Little Things in Life / The Bigger, The Better [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Its all perspective kids, Kinktober, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Size Kink, Small Penis, Xenophilia, huge penis, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' The Little Things in Life / The Bigger, The BetterOriginal summary:Garak knew he should've done more research before getting involved with a human.Kinktober Day 5: Size kink
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Little Things in Life / The Bigger, The Better [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Little Things in Life / The Bigger, The Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823904) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Here's part 5 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020. Distinguishing between two character's voices is hard. Tell me how I did?

Enjoy!

[yohlenyaoilover](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392) · [The Little Things in Life (The bigger, the better)](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/the-little-things-in-life-the-bigger-the-better/s-krYlSAeYkqk)

**Download Links:**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/the-little-things-in-life-the-bigger-the-better/s-krYlSAeYkqk)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vum9rgnjhcj0nff/The%20Little%20Things%20in%20Life%20%28The%20bigger%2C%20the%20better%29.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823904) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
